The Isis Stranger
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: On The Planet Isis, Olwen & her friend Guardian come upon a alien from Earth who is wanted dead or alive. Secrets surround the stranger of Isis & the planet is willing to do anything to make sure the Isis Stranger never leaves even if it has to change him
1. Chapter 1

**The Isis Stranger**

As Ra rose high into the sky, Olwen walked the beautiful mesa which overlooked the hazy Cascade Valley. She looks down the steep mesa cliffside, she has never once in her life have ever ventured into the green lush Cascade Valley, for the air seemed to always be just to thick down there, and anyway, she had everything she could ever want up here on Lighthouse Mesa.

Olwen ran through the mesas grassland dodging spiny cactus, she became naturally winded and collapsed on the dry, rocky ground, feeling the soothing warmth of Ra-heated rock, not burning hot, just soothing warm. As Olwen stares up at the blue-green sky, the rays of Ra sting her eyes and she shades the blinding white light so she could watch the clouds go by.

She closes her eyes slowly and she removed her arm from shading her eyes and let the brilliant light shine through the fleshy covering that usually invites sleep when Ra settles over the light purple-red colored mountains in the west.

She preferred the crisp view of the Ra-rise in the east, the cool air sharp and clear, with a light wind in her thick red hair listening to the morning sound of chirping birds, unnamed, chirping with the rise of the first rays.

Olwen loved to dream, not while sleeping, but day dreaming. She loved to lie down in the wiry grass, just laying there, fire ants crawl, purple-furs hop, and prey of wing fly overhead flickering the rays of Ra which draws Olwen out of her slumber. She listens to the beauty of the world, of Isis.

Olwen realized, the other visitors to Isis, they never stop to listen to the beauty of Isis, always on the go, trailing the lowlands, fearing the highland, leaving only their footprints and nothing more, since it's unlawful to pollute, and if you did so, you would receive a stiff fine from the Keeper of the planet. As for Olwen, she never had to worry about polluters, or noisy ships, not many visited Isis, and she liked that!

It seemed to her that Isis always seemed to be a space mariner's worse nightmare, complaining of sickness, the heat, and the lack of oxygen. Olwen just blamed their troubles on the fire ants. Maybe that is why no outsider would ever lay down in the grassy field. To lie down is to risk the painful bites and stings of the small reddish-purple fire ant, a bite that is not life threatening, but just annoying. Olwen realized for a second time, these fire ants, why don't they bite me…I'm like the mariners, Human, according to what Guardian says, but then why don't I feel them? Olwen just shook her head. What a silly thought! Of course they would not bite, they live permanently on Isis, and I live permanently on Isis, we're one.

Olwen did not understand why the travelers were so busy, but of course not, Olwen being only eight years old did not stop to ask. She never even talked to them; Guardian was always greeting the visitors. But Olwen did not worry over the fact; she would rather lay here in the wiry grass, listening to the little creatures scatter about as busy as the visitors.

With Ra's rays warming Olwen beyond comfort, she rolls around onto her side and feels the pressure of a jagged rock pushing into her arm. What an annoying place for a rock, it just seemed that she just could not become comfortable today. Annoyed with the failure of becoming comfortable, Olwen opens her eyes, she looks at the shiny stones on the ground, she thinks, how beautiful.

Olwen felt her breath against her face as she exhaled so closely to the ground. Breathing calmly, her eyes catch the sudden movement of a purple fur, it scatters across the surface and sniffs the dried twigs of dried out wiry grass. Olwen smiles, this is life at its best, everything was perfect.

The purple fur ventures slowly to Olwen, taking slow, careful steps towards her dusty face. Olwen watching the curious purple fur, breathed carefully, rhythmically, not to startle the creature. With only inches from the purple fur, Olwen smiles, even for her face being so close to the ground, she smiled at this close encounter with a creature that usually is very frightful of other creatures.

She laid there just imaging what it would be like to be a purple fur? It was a silly idea for a Keeper to be thinking about. Instead of creatures, she should think about her daily report which Guardian beams out at dawn, dusk and at midnight when she is asleep.

She should really be up and about as she told Guardian, and carefully checking the terrain before tonight's report. But to Olwen, today was a gorgeous day and if she could have the chance, she would ask Guardian to prepare dinner up on the mesa, but she already knew his answer, thinking of Olwen's safety and the harmful UV radiation at such heights.

Wondering about the worries of the day, Olwen begins to fall asleep and is soothed by Ra's warmth. As Olwen sleeps, nature keeps on track around her. The purple furs play around Olwen, admiring her silvery jumpsuit, the only main piece of clothing she owns, she would have asked for more of a wardrobe, but can't find it in her heart to ask Guardian to do such a task, not saying that it would be any stress to her friend, only that, Guardian already does so much to see her happy, and she does little in return to please him…if he could be pleased?

Hours must have passed by, for Ra was now in the western sky and the overcast shadows began to stretch across the mesa like invisible hands grasping towards Olwen's body. It was not these shadows that awoke Olwen; instead it was the silvery communicator on her wrist that beeped wildly.

Olwen stirred, yawned and saw that Ra was now in the western sky, ready to slip past the table top western mountains. She wondered for a moment to what might have woke her, and then her communicator beeps at her again.

Olwen pressed gently the red jewel in the center of the bracelet, yawns again, wipes the moisture out of her eyes. "Hullo?"

"Why did you not respond when I called you Olwen?" Says the voice in a kind, but worried tone.

Olwen looks around at the mesa, nothing much has changed except for the scattering of the purple fur, which once were snuggled up to Olwen to keep out of Ra's intense rays. Olwen presses the jewel and speaks in the tired, slurred speech. "I must have fallen asleep?"

The voice seems to drop the kind, mild tone and speaks in a quick, stern tone, a tone Olwen recognizes when she better not argue. "Where are you?" Says Guardian softly.

Olwen tries not to giggle; she admires the will Guardian puts up when he tries not to sound so nervous about her safety. "Up on the mesa, it's beautiful up here today. You can see for miles."

"It's getting late, hurry back home…and please do hurry Olwen."

Olwen slowly stands up, and stretches "Well okay, what is the hurry?"

"I know that tone Olwen, please don't delay, you need to finish the report, you did remember the report did you?"

Olwen gasp, oh no, the report, she was to scout out the land to see if the Isisquake ever caused any damage. "I'll be right there!" Olwen shakes the sleep off and runs back home, up the eastern wall where Guardian lasered out crude steps and up to the terrace wall where she and Guardian lived.

It was a simple home, made up of the local geology, with hand crafted furniture made from bamboo from the Southern Highlands where the most beautiful waterfalls on Isis plummet to feed the river that feeds the lake in the Cascade Valley. Everything here on Isis has a purpose, and Guardian and Olwen thrived on the natural gifts that the land provided for them.

When Olwen finally arrived to the Terrace, she felt the true extent of sleeping out under Ra. Although not Ra-burned, her body felt incredibility sticky and hot, she wanted a shower.

When she walked in, Guardian meets her. Guardian looked at Olwen, he looked at the condensation upon Olwen, she's been out in Ra too long. As Olwen looked at Guardian, she smiles, "Hullo Guardian my dear."

"Hello Olwen, is everything fine?"

Olwen nods. "From what I saw, yes." Olwen wipes off the moisture off her forehead and it dries off quickly. "There are no cracks in the mesa walls."

Guardian studies Olwen's face. "Very well." Guardian turns and walks to the kitchen. "Supper will soon be ready."

Olwen wipes her face again, "I'm going to go wash up, I feel very hot and sticky."

Guardian turns before entering the kitchen. "You _did_ get a Ra-burn!"

Olwen is just about to enter her bedroom, turns to face her friend, smiles. "No dear, I have not been burned, just sticky and hot." Olwen turns and enters her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With Olwen washed, dried and in a clean jumpsuit. She brushes her hair to make it neat and then puts the brush back into the drawer where she keeps it.

Olwen is possibly one of the cleanest beings, beside Guardian, in the whole universe. Olwen made an old agreement with Guardian that if she was to keep her room clean and tidy, she could keep her privacy.

With her hair neat, and her room clean of her stick mess, she is ready for supper. When Olwen left her room, the mouth watering aroma of simmering vegetables permeates from the kitchen. Olwen does not enter the kitchen, for Guardian does not like it when Olwen enters the kitchen when he is preparing the meal, it ruins the surprise he enjoys to see on her face.

When Olwen sits down at the dining table, she looks at the evening report left on the table by Guardian for her revising and editing. The computer tells her that the weather for today will be cool, since Ra is setting here in the Cascade Valley, about a comfortable 50 degrees. There will be no rain tonight, should be a cloudless night. The geology is normal; no further Isisquakes and no damage to Lighthouse Mesa as reported by the Keeper of the Isis Light.

Then there is a place, unfilled for the Keeper of the Isis Light to fill in about how their health is, her meal, and her personal life. This part of the report seems redundant to be very important for the needs of Isis, but Earth wants to know how she is?

With Olwen typing her personal report, Guardian brings Olwen her plate of food, weighted out to the exact amount she needs to stay healthy. When Olwen completed her report she hands the computer to Guardian. Guardian looks at the report and looks at Olwen. "I'll set up the light, enjoy your meal Olwen."

"Thank you Guardian my dear." Olwen looks at her meal…it's her favorite. Green lettuce from the Cascade Valley with berry jam and flat bread. Olwen eats the meal, savoring the flavor of the rustic taste of the bread with the sweet flavor of the berries. Guardian sure knows how to make a sure scrupulous meal; he seems to do everything correctly.

By the time Olwen completed her meal, she looked for Guardian. Usually it does not take him that long to set up the light. Maybe the light is broken? Oh how terrible would that be! As Olwen waited for Guardian to return, he did not. Not wanting to be an annoyance, Olwen carried her own plate to the kitchen and washed it and placed it into the sanitizer.

Usually Guardian does not like it when she does his jobs; he does his best to make her life livable in such a hostile place as Isis is. With the dish and utensil clean she expected to have seen Guardian by now, but he still is no where to be found.

With the dish sterilized, she places it back into its proper space and looks about the kitchen. Not even a trace of mess anywhere; one would have a hard time believing she just ate that scrupulous meal.

Not able to find Guardian, she decided to check if everything in the room of the light is alright, he might need her assistance. As she exit's the kitchen and enters the dining room, still no Guardian. Olwen looked about the living room to check the area, and like the kitchen, crisp and clean, just the way Guardian liked it.

With the failure of finding Guardian, she goes down the dark and narrow hallway that would lead her to the Isis Light. As she turns the corner she looks into the control room and there is Guardian, just standing there looking at the screen and listening to a distress beacon. Olwen listens to part of the message. '_This is Captain Natall to Isis, this is Captain Natall to Isis, I request an emergency landing. My vessel has been horribly damaged!_' There is an extended, ghostly pause. '_Oh my God, we've been spotted. Using evasive action…_' the sound of engines and gun pulsar cannons. '_Evasive action is a failure! There is just too many of them, where are they all coming from?_' The sound of screeching metal, the end is near. '_This is Captain Natall, I need to speak to the Keeper, I have an important_' the haunting sound of static cuts off Captain Natall's lasts words.

Guardian stands there, then hit's the erase button, certainly he does not want Olwen to hear this. With the message erased, the Guardian feels the presence of his beloved Olwen. "Olwen!" Says Guardian as though he caught _her _doing something forbidden.

"That last message, who was it from, does it have any importance?"

Guardian looks at Olwen, who has yearned to hear the voice of another for quite sometime. "It was a distress beacon, I tried to escort the captain here, but as you heard, something went wrong Olwen."

Olwen walks quickly over to Guardian. "We need to send an immediate message to Earth about this!"

Guardian looks at the half panicked, half excited young girl. "I've tried, something blocks our Light."

Olwen looks at Guardian, a cold lump grows in the midst of her stomach, her spine tingles, what could be blocking the Light? Olwen looks at the screen; there is a large dark shadow on the beam coordinator screen. It might be the enemy. "Maybe we better not." Says Olwen is a shaky voice.

Guardian looks at the horribly disfigured shape of the winning vessel. "I agree to Olwen." Says Guardian in a low, hushed voice.

While Guardian and Olwen watch the image sway back and forward on the screen, there is a loud pitch buzzing of an incoming object. The sound causes both Guardian and Olwen to jump.

With the blazing alarm, Olwen remains fused to the beam screen, while Guardian checks to see the size and material type of the object falling towards Isis. When Guardian looks at the size of the debris, it's no bigger then a life pod falling at six hundred miles per hour towards its impact area…the Cascade Valley.

When the object leaves the beam screen, Olwen turns to give the good news. "Guardian dear, the object is leaving!"

"That is great Olwen, but we have a new problem. Something is falling quickly through our atmosphere."

Olwen looks at the steady sound of the warning siren. "Why look at screens when we can see it out on the terrace?" Olwen turns and rushes out of the room of the Light.

Guardian fears that it could be a weapon and calls to Olwen. "Olwen, wait!" But it's no use, Olwen is already a great distance away from Guardian, and she wants to see for herself what is falling towards Isis, unaware that it could be a bomb from the enemy vessel, why would they leave anyway?

Apparently Olwen had not thought of this, but Guardian knew a hundred ways this debris could be harmful to his Olwen, and he chased after her to pull her back inside. When Guardian arrives to the terrace, where Olwen is standing, Guardian also watches a gigantic piece of debris fall from the heavens. "What may it be?" Olwen watches, her mouth wide open in awe.

Guardian lightly places his hand on Olwen's shoulder. "Come inside Olwen, at least until the object has made contact with the surface."

Olwen turns and obeys Guardian as the object finally enters the troposphere and impacts in the center of the lake. The impact of the fall was buffered by the volume of water and the object went directly to the bottom of the lake and lodged itself deep into the fine silt of the lakes bottom.

Up from Lighthouse Mesa, Guardian and Olwen watched carefully at the mesas sudden flashes of light, smoke or fire balls, but nothing, there was not even a loud boom, or a ground shaking rumble. What was going on down there? The suspense ached Olwen and even Guardian.

Maybe the whole experience was just part of their imaginations. Olwen could not understand why, she wished every year for things to remain the way they are every year, so this could not been made up by their own imaginations! This experience sure confused Olwen and worried Guardian, maybe they finally lost it? Whatever the case, Olwen's confusion bloomed into curiosity and this curiosity just feed at Guardian's fears.

Guardian did his best not to express his concerns about the mysterious object, and did his best to convince Olwen that she should not worry over such things and said that it probably was a meteor that fell towards Isis. The excuse was good enough to convince Olwen that it was not a meteor, for Guardian is a rotten liar. Nut even with the lie, Olwen could sense the fear dwelling up in her friend and she looked back at the window. "Meteor, meteor it might have been Guardian dear, but don't meteors either make landfall or explode before landfall?"

Guardian knew Olwen would contradict his statement, she was to far intelligent then he would ever be, for she was gifted with the curse of having to actually learn. Not saying that Olwen despises the process of learning, she loved to learn; she would read and then store the information in her mind. Other then reading, she enjoyed the sound of Earth music, mostly classical, since this was the only type f music willing to be trade. To trade with the Keeper is a great honor, for the Keeper could be your protector or destroyer.

For Olwen, she did not know what to expect, but to comfort her friend, Guardian; she turned from the thick glass window and smiled. "Don't worry Guardian, if it makes you feel better, I will stay out of the Cascade Valley."

Guardian walks to Olwen, places his hand upon her shoulder and smiles. "I would never want you to feel as if you could not go anywhere, just let me scout out the valley and if I detect no high levels of cosmic radiation, or debris that is alarming, then you may go anywhere you please."

Olwen likes that idea better then hers. Olwen's smile remains as she nods. "I would love that very much."

As Olwen looks down in the pitch dark valley, neither Shu nor Nut was out to shed light on the dark valley. Olwen yawns for it's getting late. Guardian calls Olwen's attention. "Olwen, you're tired, you should get ready for bed."

Olwen nods, "Yes, it's been quite an exciting day. Will you send out the evening Light?"

"Yes Olwen my dear."

Olwen turns and walks slowly to her room, what a day it has been. The beauty of the day, the warmth of Ra, the joyful hours with Guardian. But then the eerie message and the lightshow. Truly something was here on Isis, but whatever it may be, it was enough to catch both Guardian and Olwen's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following day, Olwen awoke with the rays of Ra shinning through her window and shining upon her face. Olwen turns away, but the warmth upon her back awakens her.

When Olwen opens her eyes, she looks at the wall, Ra's light reflects off the wall, it's a new day. As Olwen turns back onto her back, she lies in bed staring at the ceiling, she is thinking about what she will do today, maybe go to the Cascade's, visit Hobbit.

As she sits up in bed, she rubs her eyes, she looks about her room, it's still the same, nothing has changed. When Olwen pulled the sheets off and the bitter coolness bites her naked legs, she wanted to throw the sheets back on, but she bear the coldness and swing her legs off the bed and her bare feet touched the stone floor.

The sting of the floor was greater then the bitter cold of the surrounding air. The sudden shock of the cold floor awakens Olwen and she stands up and walks to her closet. As she opens the doors, there is a clean and crisp jumpsuit for her, she needs to clean the other jumpsuits, and so she picks up the jumpsuits and throws them on the floor. The house cleans and sterilizes the jumpsuits and they lie there clean.

Olwen picks up the clean jumpsuits and looks at them, what an amazing house this Lighthouse is. After brushing the wrinkles out, Olwen hangs up the jumpsuits in the closet and takes out the other jumpsuit.

With the jumpsuit in hand, Olwen removes her night outfit and drops it on the floor to be cleaned. As Olwen climbs into the jumpsuit, she clips the straps to close the seem and walks over to find her hair brush, it's right where she left it, she brushes her hair quickly and places the brush back where it belongs and walks over to her clean night outfit.

Olwen picks up the outfit and hangs it up in the closet. With being clean and refreshed, she walks out of her room and looks around the dining room for Guardian, but Guardian is no where in eye sight.

As a warm wind blows through the open terrace door, Olwen turns to look at the door. She finally places the two thoughts together. It's clear that Guardian has left, probably to go to the Cascade Valley to check for the object that fell from the heavens and crashed somewhere in the misty valley.

When Olwen walked out of the house, she felt the warmth of Ra against her face. As Olwen shades her eyes she looks around into the Cascade Valley, she does not see Guardian. As the rays of Ra beat against her jumpsuit, Olwen wishes she knew where Guardian was. As she rest against the cliff, rocky and actually cold, she hears the bushes rustle and as Olwen watches the thick brush separate, out comes one gigantic paw, with five digits and claws. When the claws hit the stones, sparks fly.

Olwen looks at the wicked paw, wide eyed, she smiles and with her lips, she whistles. With the ear piercing screech of Olwen's whistle, out comes this gigantic creature with red feathers on its forehead, green wavy hair, a long gigantic tail, with a black fin that spikes down the creatures back, but its mouth makes it look the fiercest!

With long, sharp, jagged teeth, the tongue hangs out of the creature's mouth with pink to deep red gums that fool many creatures into thinking it just made a kill.

When the creature bounced through the spiky cactus, and tall grass, Olwen prepared herself. With the creature's large paw, it hits Olwen's chest and Olwen tumbles backwards amongst the cactus, but luckily missed the cactus and with the creatures hot, labored mouth breathing hard upon Olwen's face, the teeth are only inches away from her tender face.

As Olwen looks at the creature, she wiggles around to avoid the warm drool. Olwen rubs the creature's fur and pushes him off her. With the creature to Olwen's side, Olwen sits up and rascals with the creature and surprises the creature. The creature turns, growls and as Olwen is about to tackle the creature, the creature sloops its gigantic tongue upon Olwen's face. Olwen laughs as she wipes off the slobber.

"Oh, hallo Hobbit…I'm sorry I forgot to see you." Olwen strokes the beautiful fur, green and caked with cactus barbs.

As Hobbit stands beside Olwen, his gigantic tongue hangs from his toothy mouth. Olwen stands up, her hand still on Hobbit's back. With the beauty of the day, Olwen scans out across the valley; a low mist slowly creeps from the lake to the west.

Olwen wonders if Guardian has found the object, but she sees no evidence of Guardian or his flier. With the fog slowly blowing past her, the fog rolled up onto the lower plain where she and Hobbit stood and rolled up the plain and finally cress the top of Lighthouse Mesa. This was indeed an odd occurrence, the fog never rolls up on Lighthouse Mesa, the winds always blow from the south. These winds carried the fog out of the valley and blanketed Olwen and Hobbit in a cold mist. It was a north wind, rare and usually dangerous, but it's too early for storms.

With the wind now whipping the country side. Olwen can feel the bite of the cold wind against her jumpsuit. With the mist roaring like a lion past her, the sage grass and wiry grass waves like a mighty ocean, and the sound of breaking and the sudden release of foliage make Olwen very alert.

With the sudden turn of weather, Olwen looks for the Lighthouse, but she can't even see the mesa, blind in a sea of mist and debris, Olwen looks at Hobbit, and even Hobbit is acting unusually jumpy.

Hobbit is staring at the wiry brush, thick with over growth and wiping around like an angry bull calf. Olwen can see the pale skin of a creature she has not once encountered here on Isis. With the wind at Olwen's back she staggers and stumbles over to the hedge, Hobbit ever-so at her side.

With the grass obscuring Olwen's view, she reaches down and pushes back the wavy grass and for once in her life a great since of fear wells up in Olwen and the view of the body makes Olwen wonder…what is it? Is it a Human, or is it a species of Isis that I have not seen before?

The wind blew and as the creature scurries around on the ground, it seems to be actually in pain. As the creature squirmed on the ground ticking with its feet, Olwen approached the creature. When the creature seen Olwen, he stopped kicking around and looked at Olwen. Olwen could see that this creature had lovely blue eyes with a small nose, a mouth and hair on its head. It was just like the same characteristics as Olwen. Olwen looked at this tiny creature, smaller then she was which must make this creature about nine years old, maybe younger.

Apparently, this was no creature; it was just like Olwen, an intelligent creature. As Olwen kneeled down, the person reached out with his frail, small hand, unweathered and unworked. The skin was perfect thought Olwen; everything on this child was perfect.

Olwen reached out and grips the child's hand. The individual cling on hard and Olwen did not struggle, she was excited to have the company of another. As the individual relaxed, he seemed to be breathing now without struggle and in turn, the child releases Olwen's hand. Olwen relaxes with Hobbit panting by her side.

"Hullo…do you understand me?" Says Olwen slowly as if speaking into a microphone.

The individual cocked his head, wondering what to reply with. He has not spoken for quite sometime. "Hullo…you also speak English?"

Olwen smiled, thinking…this is great! This Human also speaks English. "Are you a Human?"

The male child does not understand what this question means. "Yes, of course I am…something?" The child seems distressed.

Olwen wants to giggle, but resists. "You can't be something, you have to be something." Olwen looks at the slender male. "I think you are a Human."

The child ponders on the thought. "Human?" The child sits up and looks into Olwen's eyes, they too, like his are deep blue. "Yes, I'm Human, but…not anymore!"

"Why not?" Says Olwen mechanically.

The child tries to remember, but can't recall the reason. "I don't remember, I just know."

Olwen tries to stand up. "Do you have a name?"

The boy nods his head. "Yes, I am called Ashsen."

Olwen thinks about the name. "Ashsen, that's a nice name, I am the Keeper of the Isis Light."

Ashsen did not catch all that, or he did not hear properly. "What is the Isis Light?"

Olwen looks around in the thick fog. "Well the Isis Light is where I live, but this fog is obscuring my view."

"Sorry if I seem slow, but what is Isis?"

Olwen looks about Isis. "This is Isis."

Ashsen looks about the foggy terrain. "So Isis is a foggy planet?"

Olwen smiles, Ashsen is being funny with all these ridicules questions. "No, Isis is actually a dry, desert planet; this fog is just the results of a northern storm, which is not supposed to be happening!"

Ashsen looks at the haunting jog. "This is a storm?"

Olwen feels that this storm is about to reveal a living nightmare, she tries to express her worries. "Something is horribly wrong!"

Ashsen looks at Olwen for a brief ten seconds, and then scans the valley looking for where something has gone wrong. Of course Ashsen lacks one mysterious ability that Olwen possesses the ability to feel storms…really bad storms. With feeling Olwen's nervousness, Ashsen tries to stand up on his feet, but his legs are just not acquired to Isis's intense gravity pull, and with the wind-a-blowing, the storm approaches.

Olwen feels the odd sensation of the storm approaching and without thought or word she grabs Ashsen, lifts him off the ground and runs quickly through the fog, heading uphill…towards, towards something. Visibility is reduced to only a foot.

Ashsen does not know what to expect, he wants to fight his capture, but even he is beginning to feel something, odd, tingling in his fingers, toes, and a cold chill running down his spin. It's an odd feeling, but it's disorientating and Ashsen sort of passes out, due to the feeling and due to the thinning of the air. Even though Ashsen can breathe, he does not know how to breathe at these levels.

While Olwen keeps running up the Mesa, eventually she finds the Lighthouse the hard way…by running into it. The impact was forceful enough to knock Olwen out and drop Ashsen, and he tumbled into a culvert, only thirty feet from the Lighthouse.


End file.
